


[Podfic] An Opening for a Sidekick

by blackglass, elrohir podfic (elrohir), LittleRedRobinHood, quoththegayven, sophinisba, twtd



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney Princesses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Podfic (00:08:48)Author's Summary from imaginary_golux:Belle meets the new supervillian in town. It goes surprisingly well
Relationships: Beast/Belle (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] An Opening for a Sidekick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Opening For A Sidekick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574236) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



download/listen [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xco95pefnws5ybs/an%20opening%20for%20a%20sidekick.mp3?dl=0) (00:08:48) 

Cast:

sophinisba as Jamsine

quoththegayven as Belle

twtd as Jafar

elrohir as the Beast

blackglass as the narrator

edited by LittleRedRobinHood

cover art by silverandblue

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded for the "My Turn" challenge for Voiceteam 2020 - repod a fic created for an earlier Voiceteam challenge. Check out the original version by litra [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Voiceteam2020/works/24134929)
> 
> Thanks to imaginary_golux for having blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
